


Start at the beginning

by Lesserknownhero



Series: 31 moments with you [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Month Long Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Gonna try to do  a fic a day in October using the Inktober 2019 prompts. I need to get in the habit of writing every day in preparation for NaNo and I feel like this could help break my slump.Fic one is just the list of prompts and a teaser.





	Start at the beginning

Starting October 1st and running (hopefully) straight through to Halloween (31st) I'll be doing Fictober Stucky Style. Below is the prompt list. I am planning to do them in order. Unless the creative Muse gets other ideas. Wish me luck. See you Oct.1

**Teaser....**

"I don't like this, Bucky."

"You don't like much of anything, Punk."

"Still, don't cha think we otta-"

Bucky ran his fingers through his damp, dark hair, and looked over to his left where he could just about make out Steve's shape in the endless dark.

"Outta what?" he asked. 

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of their breathing. Then a soft shuffle. Steve was coming closer. 

"I dunno," he said, "I just, I'm nervous is all."

His breath was warm and damp on Bucky's sweaty neck. He was so close Bucky could feel the heat of him. 

"There's no need to be scared Stevie," Bucky said, "Not while I'm with ya."


End file.
